


【黑豹】【Tmonger】所有物（哨兵向导＋BDSM）

by pdddyxl



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：哨兵向导＋BDSM，OOC非常可能，又是xjb写，可是Tmonger写的我真的好开心…





	【黑豹】【Tmonger】所有物（哨兵向导＋BDSM）

当特查拉一如既往的在国王会议上询问，“还有谁对这个决定有异议吗”的时候，埃里克坐在旁边的小凳子上高举起了自己的双手。  
特查拉看向了埃里克，顿时觉得自己堂弟此刻看起来像是个等待老师叫他回答问题的学生。而且是十分聪明的那种学生，如果他点名埃里克同学回答问题，那这个同学一定会说出让他非常头痛的话来的。但是、就算如此，特查拉也还是容许埃里克提出意见了，其中一方面是因为他是个仁慈的明君，另一方面是因为埃里克一脸不爽的样子很可爱。

“我不同意。”被特查拉老师点名回答问题的埃里克同学满脸不高兴的这么说到，并且故意让自己听起来凶巴巴的来表达自己的不满。  
“你不同意哪点？”特查拉耐心的询问到。  
“所有，从你说的第一句话到最后一句话，都是放屁。”  
埃里克毫不讲尊重的言辞让另外几位部落首领震惊的站了起来，他们恼怒的瞪着没大没小的埃里克，做出了备战的姿势，仿佛随时都要冲上去杀了这个恐怖分子、杀人犯、企图夺权者，同时也是特查拉堂弟的埃里克。  
“说说你的理由。”特查拉饶有兴趣的这么说着，冲另外几个部族首领挥了挥手表示不介意。  
事实上，埃里克并不该在这里，他也不应该有发言权，他甚至都不该有自由——是的，埃里克能在这里，多亏了我们瓦坎达仁慈的明君表示不计前嫌，认为他已经改过自新，认为瓦坎达的人民应该给埃里克一个机会让他融入这里。所以希望能把埃里克从笼子里放出来，多给他些自由，当然，作为提议者，特查拉会看好他的——于是，就是这样，虽然埃里克需要戴奇奇怪怪的振金项圈防止他再有什么动作，并且他一天二期四小时几乎都要和特查拉在一起，可是他还是自由了，能走动了，每晚都能跑出去看夕阳了，这可多亏了特查拉，特查拉真是个温厚的明君，竟然对他这种罪人网开一面。  
呸，谁稀罕他的网开一面啊。  
埃里克想到这里就来气，他扯了扯自己脖子上的项圈，没好气的说，“我不要白猴子搬来瓦坎达，你也不许和什么CIA特工建立链接。”  
“这是一个告诉世界我们要向他们伸出援手的好机会，埃里克。”特查拉这么说着，他真是觉得太有趣了，埃里克听起来在吃醋。  
“这听起来像个愚蠢的政治联姻。”  
想到自己要和一个碍眼的白人、并且是女性情报员共享一个向导，埃里克便感到恶心，他坐在椅子上极其不爽的小声嘟哝。  
“我虽然选择同她共享精神世界，可是我们并非伴侣，也没有爱情，这只是给外界一个讯息，是一种形式上的向导多余其实际作用。代表着在长久的沉默之后，现在我们真正愿意站出来帮助他们了。”  
特查拉堂而皇之的这么解释着，埃里克就算再怎么咬牙切齿凶巴巴也没办法。  
“那么，就这么决定了。”  
特查拉笑着说到，而事实上，他的心情也的确是好极了，为什么父亲不把他的堂弟带回来？他现在才知道有个堂弟是一件多么快乐的事情。

“你要同一个白人共享精神！”  
埃里克气急败坏的踢翻了一个椅子，他不能接受这件事情，尤其是在他个特查拉建立了“那种”不言而喻的联系之后。  
“是的，埃里克，今天早上我们讨论过了。”  
特查拉坐在桌子后面批改着联合国给他发来的文件，淡然的抬眼看了埃里克一眼。  
“不，今天早上不是‘我们’谈论过了，是你和‘他们’谈论过了，和你那帮稀奇古怪的部族首领。”  
“你说的那些稀奇古怪的人——他们都有发言权，而你本该没有的。”特查拉一针见血的指了出来，“所以你是想找我私下谈谈这件事。”  
特查拉停下了手中的工作这么说到，但他的话并不是一个疑问句，因为埃里克太好看透了。  
“是的，我们需要私下谈谈，这是我们的私事。”  
埃里克这么说着，随意地抽出了之前联合国给他们送来的那份文件——他已经看过几百次了，咳咳，毕竟埃里克也是要争夺皇位的人，所以他不能懈怠了对于国事的了解，是的，埃里克发誓，这才不是因为关心他的堂兄。  
“你强迫我和白人共享我的私人物品，又一次。”埃里克这么大声控诉到，“小时候那些人就总是抢走我的东西，现在你又让他们走进我的生活。”  
“我不是‘你的东西’，埃里克。”特查拉这么纠正到，随后站起来拍了拍埃里克的肩膀，“放心吧，他们不会知道我们之间的事情，我不会和他们共享你我的链接，埃里克，你对我来说有多重要，你应该知道。”  
“那就为了我拒绝他们。”  
埃里克小声咕哝到，但是他知道自己现在不过是意气用事、无理取闹罢了，所以他自然也没什么底气，顶多是抱怨一下而已。当然了，埃里克也知道特查拉作为一个明君，是不可能答应他的请求，所以他也对此没抱什么希望。  
“你知道我不能，你心知肚明。”  
特查拉这么说到，非常自然的吻了埃里克的侧脸，他清楚他堂弟不过是口是心非的撒娇而已。埃里克不会不懂得大局，至少在特查拉像现在这样教导过一番之后不会。只是埃里克害怕受伤的心在作祟，导致他没什么安全感。  
“对我有点信心，埃里克。”  
特查拉这么说着，像是揉个小宠物似的揉了揉自己堂弟的侧脸。而埃里克只是沉默着点了点头，便微微偏头吻上了特查拉的手心。  
“我知道。”埃里克有些闷闷的这么说着。  
“我爱你。”特查拉说。  
“这个我也知道。”埃里克忍不住笑了出来。

“但是你今天的确做的很出格。”特查拉话锋一转的这么说到，他温柔的抚摸过埃里克的侧脸、耳唇、脖颈，最后用力扯住了对方的长发，强迫埃里克扬起头，把脆弱的颈部暴露在了他面前。  
“我很抱歉。”埃里克没有诚意的这么说着，仿佛知道即将会发生什么似的有些兴奋的动了动喉结。是的，想到自己会被自己的堂兄惩罚甚至殴打，艾瑞克便感到兴奋，感到口干舌燥。  
“求我惩罚你。”特查拉这么命令道。  
“抱歉？”  
这句话真的让埃里克感到震惊了，他语气中不可思议的部分并非故意而为，而是特查拉真的没这么要求过他，要求他——如此的服从。  
“求我惩罚你。”特查拉又重复了一次，他的语调波澜不惊，可是手上却加重了力道，用力扯了扯埃里克的头发作为警示。  
“…求您。”埃里克犹豫了一下，最终还是把话说出了口，“求您惩罚我，我的王。”

特查拉没想到今天会如此顺利，看着在自己的命令下乖巧的脱掉衣服，仿佛毫无羞耻之心的将布满伤痕的肉体暴露出来供他观看的埃里克，特查拉决定自己今天要温柔一些。特查拉抚摸过埃里克布满伤痕的身体，想着会如此习惯疼痛、惩罚自己，并用这样病态的方式记录自己曾经夺去了多少生命的人，他实在不意外埃里克会有渴望屈服于他人身下，被他人引导的倾向——只是埃里克一直都没遇到那个对的人罢了。  
而特查拉第一次发现埃里克热爱疼痛，并且渴望屈于他人身下这个秘密的时候，是在埃里克伤刚好，再次试图把他杀死夺取皇位的时候。事实上，那段时间里，埃里克的攻击已经成了特查拉的日常，他习惯、并且摸索透了埃里克的攻击方式，那时他已经完全可以做饭轻而易举的便把埃里克压在身下。而也就是这样轻而易举的“压在身下”，才让特查拉在他们激烈的打斗和肉体接触之中发现了埃里克不为人知的、肮脏的小秘密。

“你硬了。”  
特查拉用力压住埃里克得的手腕，十分肯定的这么说到。因为他已经感觉到埃里克腿间半勃的阴茎抵上他的膝盖了。  
“我没有。”埃里克充分发挥了他睁着眼睛说瞎话的能力，可是他却无法控制他眼中因为羞耻和委屈所泛起的泪水。  
说真的，埃里克憎恨这个，憎恨他的身体，憎恨这样的自己。他总是这样，被狠狠殴打就会很容易硬起来，很多时候他都不知道怎么办，因为每次就算他自己动手解决也还是并不感到满足，就算他去找女人发泄，也依旧无济于事。  
没有疼痛的快感对埃里克来说至于无物。正因为此，他曾经在军队里被骂做变态，所以他不得不压抑这个，关于渴望屈服和被引导这件事。他把这个变为了对他人的暴力，努力发泄出去，又把对他人的暴力作为对自己的惩罚，以一种残忍的方式记录在了自己的身体上。  
“怎么会这样？你喜欢‘这个’吗？”  
特查拉有些惊讶的这么问到，他刚刚卸了埃里克的手腕，还把埃里克打的满脸是血，而埃里克——埃里克却在他面前、在自己堂兄难以控制的硬了起来。特查拉对他人的性癖没什么性趣，他也没有偷窥或者其实他人秘密的习惯，可是埃里克这样的反应，却让他难以言喻的也随着兴奋了起来。  
“你还想要吗？”  
特查拉这么说着，另一只手解开了埃里克的裤子，扶着自己堂弟完全勃起的阴茎撸了几下。埃里克因为堂兄这样屈尊降贵的服务而舒服的轻哼了几声，但是却倔强的没有回应特查拉。  
“我在问你。”  
特查拉松开了埃里克被卸掉的手腕，粗暴的扯住埃里克的发用力向地上撞去。特查拉觉得自己疯了，如果他想逼埃里克回答，他根本不用如此粗暴，可是一想到埃里克沉迷于这样的疼痛、并且会因此而难以自制的产生性欲，特查拉便觉得自己无法停下来，便想要粗暴的殴打、使用埃里克，想要教导、惩罚，最终驯服这只野生的小花豹。  
“是的，有这样的堂弟让你觉得很恶心吧。”  
血液顺着他的额头流了下来，而特查拉如愿以偿的用这种方式听到了埃里克的回应，那之中带着几分令人心疼的轻蔑和自暴自弃，简直让特查拉不得不为之心痛。  
“完全不会，请让我帮你。”  
特查拉十分诚恳的这么说着，随后温柔的亲吻了埃里克。血液腥甜的味道在他们两个人口中晕开，意外的是他们两个人都只感到了安心和甜蜜。  
“以后我都会帮你的。”  
特查拉把埃里克的脸摁在地上，粗暴的进入并且链接埃里克的时候，这么许诺到。而埃里克——天啊，埃里克觉得这种粗暴到近乎于强奸一般的性爱，真是他这么多年来体验过的最舒服、最爽快的一场性爱。他们就像两只野生的豹一般交媾，原始、粗鲁，充斥着暴力和不堪。  
而这一切快感都源于他的堂兄，在这之中埃里克觉得自己仿佛不再属于自己，而是属于特查拉，他被特查拉所需要、所使用。而这让他感到无与伦比的快乐，埃里克觉得他一定是疯了，或者他们两个人都疯了。但是事实证明，他们谁都没有疯，并且他们还意外的把这段略带病态的关系维持了下来，两个人并没有因为性而闹翻，而是更加相安无事，兄弟关系亲近了不少。  
就结果而言，这是个好的结局。

“二十五下，记得数出来。”  
特查拉这么说着，短马鞭抚上了埃里克的屁股，那个浑圆、挺翘而又可爱的小屁股，总是会如此热情的吮住他，以至于就算到了这时候，特查拉也会不由自主的想对这个小家伙好一些。  
“好的，先生。”  
埃里克跪趴在地上，顺从的这么回应着。而特查拉几乎是没给他后悔和思考的机会，短马鞭便呼啸着划破空气落了下来。埃里克很清楚他的堂兄从来都不会在“惩罚”的时候对他手下留情，这也是他最喜欢的。  
“一、一，谢谢您，先生。”  
埃里克断断续续的说着，那真的很疼，连他都忍不住被被刺激得本能的打了个颤，而他原本沉甸甸的、安静的挂在腿间的阴茎，几乎是迅速便兴奋的硬了起来。  
特查拉给他的惩罚总是这样甜蜜而又疼痛，最开始几鞭是最让人着迷的，未知的疼痛和快感，每一下都打的埃里克快要射精。而后疼痛化作近乎于发麻滚烫的热度，像是烙铁似的印在他的臀瓣上。最后的几下是最刁钻的，特查拉会选择埃里克的大腿内侧又或者阴茎旁狠狠地抽打他，之前的几次埃里克都被这样的抽打搞到射精。  
每当这时特查拉会警告他、惩罚他，甚至在他纠正错误之后奖励他。但是最让埃里克感到恼怒的不是什么其他，还是他自己——他又让特查拉失望了。这种想法深深地印入他的脑中，让他不断的强求和改变自己，不管是床上还是床下、又或者对于他人或者对自我，他都在如此努力着。埃里克不得不承认，特查拉把他变得更温顺、更好了，甚至教会了他许多，让他感受到了除了仇恨之外的更多。  
埃里克呻吟着，他想要射精，并且他很确定自己再多被打一下就要射了。埃里克咬牙忍耐着，阴茎顶端溢出的前液流了一地，滴滴答答的顺着他的勃起滴到了柔软的地毯上。而特查拉却似乎有意在吊人胃口似的，迟迟都不落下最后的一鞭，只是仿佛乐此不疲一般的用短马鞭的鞭头抚弄着埃里克的屁股，抚过他被殴打过的，留下了凸起而又漂亮的伤口的臀瓣，抚过他臀缝间隐秘的穴口，甚至触碰他勃起的阴茎。这样来来回回，仿佛特查拉已经忘了还有惩罚这件事一般，这让埃里克感到提心吊胆、可是却又对此难以言喻期待万分。  
“二…二十五，谢谢您，先生。”  
最后一下终于落了下来，埃里克被这一下打的眼前发白，他咬着牙压抑着自己下腹涌起的快感回应着特查拉，硬生生的压住了自己射精的欲望。

“你做的非常好。”  
特查坐在床边拉这么说着，温柔的扯着埃里克的发，将自己可爱的堂弟从跪趴的姿势拉了起来。而埃里克——他不得不承认自己从这样简单的夸奖中得到了极大的安抚，他感到满足。埃里克甚至觉得，就只是为了这一刻，他还可以付出更多，还可以改变更多，还可以强迫自己做更多自己做不到的事情。  
“来拿你的奖励吧。”  
特查拉拍了拍自己的大腿，埃里克便理所当然的向前挪动了几步，他完全跪坐到了特查拉的腿间，熟练的解开了自己堂兄的裤链。埃里克猫咪似的无意识的眯死了眼睛，仿佛吸这根阴茎就能给他也带来极大的快感似的，心满意足的把特查拉巨大的勃起含入了自己口中。

TBC/Fin？？？

**Author's Note:**

> 有没有下一章都随性。


End file.
